gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lana Arwen Lazar
Lana Arwen Lazar is a Native American teenage girl living in the FAYZ. She has the Power of healing. Lana is the only "freak" not labeled as one by everyone, mostly because of her healing ability. Because of this, she becomes one of the most important people in the FAYZ. It is said that Lana's dog Patrick is one of the only remaining pets of the FAYZ, since no one would dare kill the Healer's dog. Lana is the only known person who has been able to withstand the horrible illusions from Penny, due to her long time with the Darkness. Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. After being caught sneaking out a bottle of vodka, she told her parents that it was for a boy named Tony (though it was really for her), and her parents sent her back to Perdido Beach. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occurred. Her Grandfather Luke commented, saying that Tony was awful. Gone Lana was in her grandfather's truck when the FAYZ occurred. The resulting crash left her with injuries that should have killed her, but she learned that she had the power to heal with her touch when Patrick defends her from a mountain lion, getting fatal wounds which she heals with her hands. She and her dog, Patrick, take refuge in Hermit Jim's Shack, after trekking through the desert. There, she learns that the local coyotes can somehow talk. They take her hostage, telling her that she needs to teach them to kill because Gaiaphage demands so. While trying to escape the coyotes, Lana encounters Sam Temple and his gang. Sam is almost killed by the coyotes, but Lana heals him. They bring her to the town. She uses her power to heal the injuries suffered by children at the Coates Academy who have been punished for having the power. She also heals Cookie, a former bully, who after feels that since she saved his life he must do anything for her, and helps Dahra Baidoo with assisting the injured. After Sam and the Coates "freaks" escape from Coates to Perdido Beach, Lana is kidnapped by Drake and taken to the mine shaft to the Darkness to heal Drake's severed arm. She grows his arm back, but it becomes a whip instead of an arm. During the Thanksgiving Battle she helped by healing the wounded. Lana is tough, often carrying a gun around, and is described by Sanjit as "scary." She is not afraid to speak her mind, and once yelled at two kids asking her to heal a loose tooth. Sam has described her as restless and always moving. Hunger Lana is referred to as "The Healer" by many in Hunger, much to her dislike. She secludes herself from town in order to avoid the demands of kids wanting her to erase the smallest of pains, and takes refuge in Clifftop Resort. She is influenced by the Darkness throughout the story and plots to destroy it. Her plans fail, though, and the Darkness completely takes control over her. Under its influence, she attacks Dekka and nearly kills Edilio. Lana attempts to kill herself through radiation poisoning, but is rescued by Sam and Caine in the end. She heals Dekka, Edilio, Sam, Diana and Brianna "Breeze". Lies In Lies, Lana is living in the Clifftop Hotel with her dog Patrick. She seems to still be struggling with the darkness. She becomes addicted to cigarettes and alcohol, which is a luxury in the FAYZ. Towards the beginning of the book she has a confrontation with Sam when he asks her if the Gaiaphage is gone. She flies into a fit of rage, but later she realized that the Darkness has been using her healing powers all along to regenerate Drake Merwin, mending him and Brittney Donegal together in one body. She is still the healer and heals many of the injured children at the end of the book. Plague Lana continues her secluded life at Clifftop, but is drawn back to town because of the flu. She is working overtime alongside Dahra to heal the ill, the ones with the "Supernatural Death Cough". This deadly form of the flu causes the victim to literally hack up their lungs. When Hunter Lefkowitz becomes infected with some goo he got from a flying snake in the forest, she discovers she cannot kill the Bugs with her power. Dahra believes this is because the virus is bred to be immune to Lana's abilities. When Brianna finds Lana and drags her back to where Sam, Quinn Gaither, Toto, and Dekka are, Lana heals Dekka after Sam decides to do last minute surgery in order to rid her of the bug infestation. She, with Sam's help, saves Dekka. Sanjit Brattle-Chance and Virtue Brattle-Chance are her and Dahra's helpers during the illness. By the end of the book, she is dating Sanjit. Her, Patrick, and the Brattle-Chances follow Sam to the lake. She and Albert Hillsborough are the only ones allowed to travel in between the lake and the town. Fear Lana and her boyfriend Sanjit, along with his adopted family, move back to Lana's room at Clifftop. Lana is sensing the Gaiaphage is tired and beaten, but will grow extremely powerful if he gets Diana Ladris's baby. Lana sends Sanjit down to Lake Tramonto with a note for Sam stating that Diana is in danger from the Gaiaphage. Later on, when Penny captures and enslaves Caine Soren, Lana breaks up her temporary rule. She warns Penny that if she doesn't walk away, Lana will shoot her. Penny laughs it off and gives Lana one of her horrifying visions, but Lana is undisturbed, due to the time she spent with the Gaiaphage. Penny leaves, and she grants temporary control of PB to Quinn. Sanjit discovers a mutilated Taylor lying outside of Clifftop and brings her to Lana. Lana attempts to heal her but discovers she can not heal her because Taylor is now not a mammal. She then states that it is in the same kind of power as the gaiaphage but isn't it. She is then left wondering the cause. At the end of the book, Lana knows immediately the Gaiaphage is now Diana's baby, Gaia Soren-Ladris, and is coming to Perdido Beach. Lana is alarmed, but she wants to stay and fight by keeping kids alive. Just before Gaia, Drake, Penny and Diana arrive, Sam and Caine tell Lana to go find Sanjit, because she will be most effective if she is here to heal kids. Lana goes in search of Sanjit, who is back at Lake Tramonto. Powers Lana's power first manifested in Gone shortly after her dog Patrick was mortally injured during a mountain lion attack. Born from her fears of being alone, injured and facing death, Lana placed her palms over Patrick's wound, in an attempt to "hold life inside him and he wouldn't die." At first her powers exhaust her to the point of blacking out but later she is able to heal most wounds without too much strain. LIGHT - Sanjit takes Lana's cigarettes away as she is becoming addicted. She tries to heal Taylor, but realizes that Taylor is more like a plant than a human. At the end Lana stops Gaia (Diana's baby and the darkness) from using her power to heal herself. The Gaiaphage fears Lana, but Lana is strong. After the wall falls (FAYZ) Lana is not allowed to carry a gun around, and visits Astrid and Diana in hospital. Quotes *"Hello darkness, my old friend," Lana half sang, half whispered. "I’m coming to talk with you again." *"Human do whatever she likes," Lana yelled back. "Human shoot you in your ugly face, you stinking, stupid dog. *"No, no," Lana answered. "The Darkness told me to pick this guy's pockets. The Darkness wants gum. Thinks maybe Jim has a pack." :"Human. Go to Darkness," (Pack Leader) :"Coyote. Go to hell!" (Lana) *Lana: "I am Lana Arwen Lazar. My Dad was really into comic books, so he named me Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. My Mom loved Lord of the Rings, so she named me Arwen after the elf princess." *"Take it, or I'll shoot you with it myself." (Lana to Sanjit) *"Lesson number one, you filthy, ugly, nasty, mangy animal: Never trust a human." (Lana to Pack Leader) Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Surviors Category:People Category:People allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Minor Characters Category:Moofs with unknown power levels Category:Survivors